Toad's Taffy Time
by PeachToadCutie
Summary: Toad wants the Taffy-Tron 5000, a super cool machine, for his birthday. Peach and Yoshi go out of their way to get it for him. But then, trouble arrives, courtesy of Dimentio! After he takes care of Peach and Yoshi, he steals the precious present. Now, Toad must travel through Flipside to face off with Dimentio in the most funniest battle yet!


Toad's Taffy Time

**Author's note: Hi! I meant to publish this story two months ago, on Toad's birthday, but I was pretty busy. So, I'm gonna try and publish a new chapter everyday, because I'm running behind. I'm gonna try and finish Donkey Kong's Birthday Bash, too. After I finish these, I'm gonna hurry up and post Peach's Party Palooza. Then, I'll start posting new chapters of Love and Games. Also, if this is your first time reading any of my stories, then there are some characters you won't know. Toadliana is a toad girl who likes to torture Toad and Yoshi, and Random Koopa is a koopa girl who is literally, a random acting koopa. You can find these characters in my stories, Christmas in July, and Love and Games, respectively. Also, if you've never played Mario Kart Wii, then the Wild Wing is a kart, and the Zip Zip is a bike. So… enjoy!**

1/Presents and a pest

It's a very rainy day in the Mushroom Kingdom. All the citizens are cooped up in their homes. Toad, his best friend Peach, and their good friend Yoshi are at Peach's Castle. They are in the living room, trying to entertain themselves. Yoshi is reading, and Peach is playing on her piano, but Toad has no idea what to do. "Man, I'm so bored!" Toad exclaimed. He was sprawled out on the floor. "Mm hmm." Yoshi said, not caring a bit. He is sitting on the couch, reading the Koopa Chronicles, the most well known newspaper in the entire kingdom. Toad looks at Yoshi. "I mean, I'm reaaaally bored!" Toad whined. Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever!" Toad sat up, and spoke to the green dinosaur, "What did I just say?" Yoshi shrugged. "I dunno! Something about paying someone?" Toad groaned, and began to whine again, "No! I didn't say anything like that!" Yoshi sighed. "Oh. Well, can you find someone else to talk to? Your annoying me, and I'm trying to read!" "Fine!" Toad pouted. "You were being a douche anyway!" Yoshi stared at Toad, as he walked over to Peach, who was still playing her piano.

"Peach?" Toad asked. Peach stopped playing, and looked. "Oh! Hiya, Toad! What can I help ya with?" Toad smiled. "Well, it's such a rainy day, and I'm sooooo bored!" Peach nodded. Toad continued. "And with my birthday coming up and all, it just overwhelms me!" Peach nodded again. Toad's twenty eighth birthday was coming up. It was on September 1st. Donkey Kong's birthday had been the day before. Toad finished his question. "So, what should I do?" Peach giggled. "That's all? Well, I can help you with that!" Toad perked up. "You can?" he excitedly asked. "Sure!" Peach said. "Come on!" She took Toad by the hand, and led him to the couch. Toad sat down. Peach grabbed the remote for her large, high definition flat screen TV, and plopped down next to him. Then she hit the power button, and the TV turned on. Yoshi, who was curious, closed the newspaper, and looked at the TV.

"How is TV gonna help my problem?" Toad angrily asked. Peach smiled, and cheerily answered, "I was thinking that we could watch some commercials, and you'd see something you would like for your birthday!" Toad turned to the blonde lady grinned. "Wow, Peach! What a great idea!" Peach blushed. Toad turned to the TV. "TV, I will not turn you off until I see something I want for my birthday!" Yoshi snickered. "Since when did you turn the TV off?" Toad answered; "When Peach grabbed the remote, and-" He realized the joke. "Ew!Yoshi, you're sick!" Yoshi laughed. "Why the hell would I do that to a TV? A freakin' TV, Yoshi! Really?" Yoshi fell of the couch, laughing. Tears were streaming from his eyes. Then, Peach handed him a tissue, and helped him up. "Thanks!" he said. The three friends watched commercials about toothpaste, tea, candy, cakes, cookies, game consoles, and women's panties. "Gross!" Toad and Yoshi said. Finally, when all hope was lost, Toad saw it; a commercial with the perfect present.

"Do you like taffy?" a quirky koopa asked. "Yes!" Toad said. "Do you love water guns?" the announcer asked. "How about gum? Fun? A more enjoyable way to eat taffy?" "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Toad yelled. "Well, say hello to the Taffy-Tron 5000!" It showed a yellow and purple colored device that was in the shape of a water gun. "Ooh!" Toad said. "It lets you eat taffy, it's great for road trips, and your friends will love it!" It showed a koopa kid pull a trigger, and taffy came out, and shot in his mouth. "So, what are you waiting for? Buy it today!" The commercial had ended. "Toad?" Peach asked. "Are you okay?" "You're not seriously thinking about buying that thing, are you?" Yoshi asked. Toad jumped up and down. "OhmyGodthatwasthemostamazing thingeverIreallywantthatasap resentitlookssooosupercoolan dyummyandawesomeand-" Yoshi covered Toad's mouth. His speech was muffled. "Thatwouldbeuperooltohaveasap resent!" "What?" Peach said. Toad pushed Yoshi's hand away. "I said, that would be super cool to have as a present!" Toad screamed excitedly, and ran up to his room.

Yoshi glanced at Peach. "Is he stupid?" Peach answered, "No. I don't think he is!" "So… I guess that's what he wants for his birthday?" Yoshi said. Peach nodded. "Why don't we head to the mall, and buy it?" Yoshi nodded. Peach walked out to her garage, and hopped in her Wild Wing. Yoshi was driving his Zip Zip. They drove to the mall. They kept walking in the mall until a saw a store called Toad Toys. The store was selling the Taffy-Tron 5000. When they got there, they were surprised to see a bunch of little kids in line, wanting to buy the Taffy-Tron 5000. "What's so great about some dumb taffy maker?" Yoshi said. Toadliana walked over to Yoshi, and bit him. "Ow! Why'd you do that, you mother fuc-" Peach covered Yoshi's mouth, and led him away. They wandered around the mall, buying snacks, and socializing, and then they went back to the Toad Toys store. It was less crowded, but still very packed. People were fighting, and shoving, and kicking each other. Peach clapped her hands twice, and everybody automatically stopped what they were doing to listen to the beloved ruler. Peach and Yoshi walked up to the register. Peach cleared her throat, and began to speak to the Hammer Bro cashier, "I'll have one Taffy-Tron 5000, please!" "Sure thing, princess!" the cashier said. He handed it to Peach. "Thank you!" she said. The cashier beamed. "Oh, don't mention it! And you guys are in luck, too! You got the last one!" "What?!" everyone else in the store said. "Oh!" Peach said. "Lucky me!" She turned to Yoshi. "Let's go!" Peach and Yoshi walked out the store. As soon as they left, the other customers went wild. The cashier went in a closet, and got a broom. He began poking them with it! "Get! Get outta here!" he yelled. The crowd left, and the cashier closed up shop. Peach and Yoshi had arrived home. Toad was still in his room. Peach and Yoshi took the present out of its package. "Crap!" Yoshi muttered. "We forgot to buy wrapping paper!" "Well, we could go to the Paratroopa Party store and buy some!" Peach said thoughtfully. "Yeah, we could!" Yoshi said. "But do you mind if we walk instead? The sky cleared up, and now it's sunny!" Peach nodded. "I was gonna ask you the same thing! Tee hee!" Yoshi smiled. Peach grabbed the present, and walked out the door with Yoshi. The pals were walking, when they heard someone. "Hey! Is that the Taffy-Tron 5000?" Peach and Yoshi looked. They didn't see anything. "Erm… yes! It is!" Peach called out. The person gasped. "But I though they ran out of those?!" Yoshi nodded. "They did! We got the last one!" The person groaned. "Aw! Can I have yours?" Peach shook her head. "I'm afraid not! Our friend's birthday is coming up. We were gonna give it to him! Sorry!" The person took deep breaths. "But _I_ want it!" Yoshi shot back, "Look, kid! We already told you no! Toad's getting this present, so why don't you go home, and back the fuck off?!" Suddenly, the sky turned red. The person, who was hiding in a nearby bush, climbed out. They revealed themselves to be none other than Dimentio. "Dimentio!" Peach cried out in shock. Dimentio chuckled. "That's right, Peach! It's me! You really should've shut your friend up!" The princess blinked. "Oh? And why's that?" Dimentio laughed, and said, "Because of this!" He pulled out a magical scepter, and zapped Yoshi with it. Yoshi disappeared from sight. "Yoshi!" Peach cried out. "I'll take that!" Dimentio said, as he took the Taffy-Tron 5000. "Hey!" Peach yelled. Then he began to laugh. "Mwhahaha!" While he was laughing Peach took the scepter, and walked away. Dimentio was still laughing, when he realized Peach and the scepter were gone. "Hey! She tricked me! Nobody does that to Dimentio, and gets away with it!" He ran. Meanwhile, Peach had finally reached the Paratroopa Party store. She was looking for some wrapping paper, when she felt someone hit her in the back of the head using a heavy object. "Owie!" Peach cried out, and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Dimentio picked up the Taffy-Tron 5000, and kissed it. "Mwah! There, there, baby. Daddy's got ya!" he looked down at Peach. "Well, she had it coming!" He walked out the store, and heard sirens. "Crap!" he yelled. "It's the fuzz!" Quickly, he dove into a nearby bush. Police cars were scattered all over. Dimentio tiptoed away, but he heard someone talk to him. "Dimentio? What in mushroom's name are you doing here?" Mario was standing in front of him, sporting a police outfit, and black sunglasses. _Oh shit! I forgot Mario was a cop! I'll just act natural._ I was just walking, and then the sky turned red, and I was like what the freak is happening? So… yeah!" "Hmm…" Mario rubbed his chin. "Well, whatever! I got more important things to take care of!" Mario strolled away. "Phew!" Dimentio wiped his forehead. He pulled out a pair of cars keys, and pressed a button. Almost instantly, a shiny red sports car appeared. He jumped in, and started up the car. He began driving. He was going at 350 miles an hour! Police cars began to chase him. "Hahaha! If it's a fight ya want, then you'll get one!" He threw Bomb-Ombs at the cars. They exploded. He laughed, and then stopped. He was headed straight for a brick wall! The remaining police cars stopped. Dimentio took a deep breath. He pressed another button on his remote, and a purple portal appeared. Then, he pressed another button, and his car grew wings! "So long, suckers!" he said, and he drove through the portal. It made weird noises, and disappeared. "He took my present! He took it!" Toad stood in front of where the portal was. He growled. He stormed back home, and stomped up in his room. He grabbed some black finger paint on his dresser. He put two black lines on each of his cheeks. Then, he grabbed a red bandanna, and tied it around his head. He grinned. Toad went deep into his closet, and pulled out two shotguns. He checked to make sure they were loaded. Then, he put on a brown belt, and attached the two guns, along with other violent devices to the belt. Afterwards, he walked outside. He was leaving the Mushroom Kingdom to go to Flipside. "Dimentio, you picked the wrong Toad to mess with!" Toad yelled, as he jumped through a portal, and disappeared.

**Well, well! I bet you didn't expect any action in this at all! Did ya? Did ya? Huh? Did ya? Anyways, I'm gonna upload chapter 2 sometime this week. Wanna know when? Well, I'm not telling you! You'll have to go to my profile, and check the updates section! Until then, you won't know what's gonna go down in Toad's Taffy Time! Please review! I'm beginning you! Also, check out my other stories, and please vote on my poll in my profile! Love and Games will be finished by March, and I still need to decide who the two main characters should be! Thanks! PeachToadCutie out!**


End file.
